


The Elements as Defined by Winnie the Pooh or Some of the Important Things in Life as Told by Pooh Bear, Himself

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pooh Bear explains Earth, Water, Air and Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elements as Defined by Winnie the Pooh or Some of the Important Things in Life as Told by Pooh Bear, Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Fan Flashworks Amnesty challenge: Elements prompt
> 
> WARNING: Do not read the final paragraph if you wish to maintain your childhood innocence

**Earth**  
  
Earth is what you dig in when building a heffalump trap.  It is important to make the hole deep enough to keep the heffalump trapped once he’s fallen in it.  Therefore there will be a lot of earth which will need to be piled up somewhere.  Remember, Rabbit does not appreciate finding you have filled his home with it.  
  
Earth is also good for Piglet to roll in, but only if he can avoid having Kanga bath him afterwards.  The normal arrangement is for Piglet to get dirty and Roo to have the bath.  This works very well.  
  
  
**Water**  
  
There was a lot of water when the One Hundred Acre Wood flooded.  Piglet was very brave when he sailed to get help, but he says he doesn’t want to do it again.  Nobody wants to see that much water again as it was a Very Bad Thing.  
  
The good thing about water is when you can play Pooh sticks.  Christopher Robin and I throw our sticks over one side of the bridge and then run quickly to see whose stick comes out from under the bridge first.  It is very important you choose sticks which look different otherwise you won’t know who has won.  
  
  
**Air**  
  
Air can’t be seen, but Christopher Robin says it’s all around us.  Wind is like moving air; you can’t see it, but you know it’s there.  Wind is really good for flying kites.  Roo likes to chase after the leaves when the wind blows them, but Eeyore complains when Roo runs through his thistle patch after a leaf.  
  
I once tried to reach some honey while holding onto a balloon and being blown by the wind.  It wasn’t a great success and I don’t think I shall try it again.  Balloons are, of course, full of air.  I once gave Eeyore a balloon for his birthday, only the air had escaped from it.  
  
  
**Fire**  
  
Everyone has to be very careful around fire, because it is very dangerous.  Sometimes Christopher Robin toasts marshmallows on a camp fire, which is fun.  Tigger once bounced a bit close to the fire and singed his tail, which was not a good thing at all.   
  
Sometimes it feels like I have a fire inside me when I’m with Piglet, but that’s okay, because he feels the same thing too.  This is what Owl calls a ~~meta-~~ metalforkikal fire, but it’s much nicer than having a metal fork inside.  I don’t think Owl really understands, but Tigger says he and Rabbit do.


End file.
